


it’s all mine

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [17]
Category: UTAU
Genre: Any Tei Ship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Lowercase, Other, Random & Short, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Threats, Threats of Violence, Yandere, posessive, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: everything about them is mine. from their happiness to their smile, that’s all mine.
Series: Short Story Assemble [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Kudos: 1





	it’s all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write random things when I'm stressed.

hey, you. 

yeah, you. 

you see that one on their phone over there? 

the one sitting across from me? yeah, them. 

that’s my lover, the love of my life.

and i’m not willing to share my love for them with anyone.

their happiness? it’s mine.

their smile? it’s mine. 

their laughter? it’s mine.

every little trivial habit from the way they text me and walk is mine.

“hmm? oh, hi babe. what? yeah, i’m fine. aw, it’s so cute when you worry about me~, there’s no need to be embarrassed. *sigh* such a tsundere. but seriously, i’m fine.”

anyways, what was i saying? oh, right.

everything about them is mine. from their happiness to there smile, that’s all mine.

if anyone, and i mean  _ anyone _ , takes what is mine away, well… let’s just say what’s yours, i’ll take so we’re even… 


End file.
